Bez dogmatu/2 lutego.
Wczoraj odbył się u nas wieczór tańcujący; Anielka istotnie zwracała wszystkie oczy. Jej białe ramionka wyglądały z osłon gazy, iluzji – i bo ja tam wiem z jakich jeszcze materiałów! – jak ramiona Wenus wychylającej się z piany morskiej. Rozniosło się już po Warszawie, że się z nią żenię. Uważałem; że Anielka wczoraj przy każdym zawrocie tańca wodziła za mną oczyma i słuchała z dystrakcją tego, co jej tancerze mówili. Biedne dziecko, tak nie umie nic ukryć, tak okazuje wszystko, co ma w sercu, że ślepy by chyba tego nie spostrzegł. A takie to względem mnie pokorne, takie ciche, takie szczęśliwe, gdy się zbliżam! Zaczynam ją lubić bardzo i zaczynam słabnąć. Śniatyńskim tak przecie dobrze ze sobą! Nie po raz pierwszy przychodzi mi zadać sobie pytanie: czy Śniatyński jest głupszy, czy też mądrzejszy ode mnie? Ja ze wszystkich zadań życiowych nie rozwiązałem żadnego, jestem niczym; sceptycyzm trawi mnie, nie jestem szczęśliwy, a czuję się znużony. On nie ma mniej świadomości ode mnie, przy tym pracuje; ma przystojną żonę, ale ma, bestia, jakąś filozofię życiową, która szczęście jego popiera. Stanowczo ja jestem głupszy. Kluczem do filozofii Śniatyńskiego są jego dogmaty życiowe. Jeszcze przed ożenieniem mówił mi: Jest jedna rzecz, do której nie zbliżam się ze swoim sceptycyzmem, której nie krytykuję i nie będę: jako dla literata – dogmatem dla mnie jest społeczeństwo; jako dla człowieka prywatnego – kochana kobieta. Ja wówczas myślałem sobie: jednak mój umysł jest śmielszy, skoro nie cofa się przed rozbiorem i takich uczuć. Ale dziś widzę, że ta śmiałość nie doprowadziła mnie do niczego. Z drugiej strony: on taki śliczny, ten mój długorzęsy dogmacik! Stanowczo słabnę. Ten jakiś nadzwyczajny pociąg, jaki mam do niej, nie da się wytłumaczyć samym prawem naturalnego doboru. Nie! jest w tym coś więcej – i wiem nawet co. Oto ona zakochała się we mnie tak świeżym i poczciwym uczuciem, jakim mnie nikt nie kochał. O, jakież to inne od owych "godzin sali", podczas których zadawałem i parowałem ciosy! Kobieta, która się mocno podoba, a sama mocno kocha, jeśli tylko wytrwa, może być pewna wygranej. "Zabłąkany ptak", jak się wyraża Słowacki, wróci niechybnie do niej, jak do swej ciszy, do swego pokoju, i wróci tym skwapliwiej, im mu samotniej i ciężej będzie w zabłąkaniu. Nic tak nie zjednywa, nie ujmuje, nie ciągnie męskiego serca, jak gdy czuje, że jest kochane. Kilka stronic temu napisałem Bóg wie co o Polkach, ale jeśliby kto myślał, że dla jednej marnej stronicy lub ze strachu przed zarzutem niekonsekwencji nie zrobię tego, co będę uważał w danym razie za lepsze, to by się grubo mylił. Jak ta dziewczyna zadawalnia mój zmysł artystyczny, to coś nadzwyczajnego! Po skończonym balu nastała najmilsza chwila, gdyśmy po odjeździe wszystkich kazali sobie przynieść herbaty do salonu i zasiedli do niej we czworo. Ja, chcąc zobaczyć, co się dzieje na dworze, podszedłem do okna i odsunąłem nieco portierę. Była już ósma rano, więc przez szyby wpadło nagle światło dzienne, które przy blasku lamp wydało się tak szafirowe, ażem się zdumiał. Alem się jeszcze bardziej zdumiał, gdym zobaczył w tych szafirach Anielkę. Miałem zupełnie to wrażenie, jakby była w grocie błękitnej na Capri. Co za tony były na jej obnażonych ramionach! I cóż robić, ale taka już jest moja natura, taka wrażliwość, że w tej chwili zesłabłem do reszty i że Anielka tak mnie chwyciła tym za serce, jakby to była jej zasługa. Długo i zupełnie inaczej niż dotychczas uścisnąłem jej rękę na dobranoc, a ona nie cofając tej rączki odpowiedziała: – Dzień dobry, nie dobranoc, dzień dobry! Ale albo zupełnie ślepy, albo muzyka tego głosu mówiła na równi z oczami dziewczyny: – Kocham, kocham! Prawie że i ja. Ciotka, patrząc na nas, wydaje głuchy pomruk radości. Widziałem, że miała łzy w oczach. Wyjeżdżamy do Płoszowa. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu